


第六十六章 一别

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第六十六章 一别

被扔到床上的时候，叶弓一才算醒过味来，刚要挣扎，就被翻过身去钳制住不能动弹。温宥压在他身上，在他耳边道：“今天试试rough sex吧。”  
“我怕痛。”叶弓一道。  
温宥听他这么说，想想那就算了，他也不太舍得。  
谁料他手上刚一放松，就被身下的人打了个翻身仗，两个人的位置一番颠倒，叶弓一已经反骑到他身上，居高临下地道：“但哥你喜欢的话，我当然可以。”  
温宥两只手腕被他钳在脑袋两侧，看上去是个优雅的投降姿势。温宥没有挣扎，顺水推舟道：“既然你想主动的话，我当然也很开心。”  
这下叶弓一为难了，他当然知道rough sex什么意思，但他不知道怎么操作啊。作为一个一心只读圣贤书的五好青年来说，他的性教育全靠哥哥手把手教，自己从未主动钻研过。知识的短板一下暴露出来，令人心虚且炸毛。  
温宥看着他，目光是洞悉的宠溺：“还要多久开始？”  
叶弓一咬咬牙，“现在！”  
说完低头狠狠咬上了温宥的唇，这个看似粗暴的吻，很快就被温宥熟练地化解成一个勾缠抵对的缠绵之吻。  
叶弓一残存的一丝理智提醒着自己气势不可丢，一定要坚持住，身体却不自觉地软下去。再下一刻，形势再次发生逆转，稀里糊涂地，自己又被压在了下面，稀里糊涂地衣服就被扒光了，又是稀里糊涂地整个人就被贯穿了。  
哥哥真是毫不留情，严格教学，叶弓一整个人都被痛楚和快感的浪潮来回冲击，他不断地回头看着身后的人，哀求温宥让他转过身来，他想看着他。但温宥并不理会，结结实实给他的屁股赏了几个巴掌。这还是温宥第一次打他，他有些诧异地回头，发现温宥不同于以往，身上有种令人凛然的性感，让人想要被他玩弄，想要臣服，想要成为他身下的宠儿。  
想想温宥那些风流债，叶弓一再次明白了那些人为何对哥哥这么欲罢不能，因为他温柔也好，粗暴也好，都性感到让人五迷三道。  
欲仙欲死的感觉只要在你看他一眼时就纷至沓来。  
他确实是魔鬼，不然如何有这等蛊惑人心的力量。  
夏末的蝉鸣声嘶力竭，叶弓一一次又一次地交出自己，绿荫浓夏的窗外，看到这一幕的鸟儿纷纷把脑袋藏进了翅膀里。  
“羞羞羞（咻咻咻）……”  
鸟类如此评价道。


End file.
